


Mancata femminilità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi sirene [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Sirens, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche le sirene non sono tutte uguali e possono nascerne simpatici siparietti."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 19. Alghe
Series: Le grandi sirene [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442974





	Mancata femminilità

Mancata femminilità

“Sembro proprio un maschio” gemette la sirenetta, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli mori. Socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente. “Ho il seno piatto, il viso da infante e l’aria anonima. Niente in me trasuda femminilità” piagnucolò.

La sirena più grande abbassò la rivista che stava leggendo e le sorrise, con aria materna.

“Crescerai” la rassicurò.

< Però temo che resterà per sempre iper-attiva” pensò.

La più giovane guardò il seno prosperoso della più grande, i suoi fianchi morbidi che scendevano nella lucente coda di pesce e sospirò. Dimenò furiosamente la coda, nuotando su e giù.

< Non diventerò mai come lei, però! > si disperò.

[107].


End file.
